


颤栗空间 Panic Room

by tiktiktiktiktam



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Broken Bones, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Enemy to Caretaker, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Panic Attacks, Strangulation, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Whump, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiktiktiktiktam/pseuds/tiktiktiktiktam
Summary: “你把一个被拉撒路坑弄疯的嗜杀义警跟他最大的诱因一起锁在一个狭小的封闭空间里，在某种荒谬的训练模仿中。”
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Panic Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552671) by [envysparkler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/envysparkler/pseuds/envysparkler). 



> 原作者的话：
> 
> 常规提示：作者对蝙蝠家的全部认知都来源于同人小说。  
> 预警：含有自我伤害(击打墙壁，加重伤痛)。  
> (应大家的要求，故事已经更新了以达米安为主角的第二章。)  
> 

“达米安？”格雷森心不在焉地说，他检查蝙蝠电脑附近，看了看医务室，然后去往训练垫，“你知道提姆在哪吗？”

达米安继续按照招式进行回旋，没有一点动摇：“我没意识到我应该关注那个冒牌货的下落。”他没料到审查这么早就到了。

“我有点担心，”格雷森哼哼，皱着眉头扫视着蝙蝠洞的其他地方。“杰森说他要过来交换一些情报。”

“我看不出其中的关联。”

“杰森来的时候，提姆得离远一点，”格雷森扭着嘴说，“但是他不接电话，我在庄园里也找不到他。”

“那么每当头罩出现的时候，你就把冒牌货藏起来？”达米安啧啧一声。这正是需要防范的弱点。“我不惊讶他的懦弱，倒是惊讶你选择纵容他。”

格雷森停下脚步，盯着他。“这不是懦弱，”他平静地说，语气听起来很难过，但他试图掩饰这一点。“杰森有两次差点杀了提姆。在我们确定他的情况稳定之前，他们俩最好分开。”

“TT。拉撒路的疯狂不会 **消失** 。德雷克和托德需要面对他们自己的弱点。”

格雷森仍然盯着他。

“达米安，”他用一种与其说是冷淡不如说是 **危险** 的声音说。这提醒达米安，父亲的长子并不是他通常装作的那种快乐傻瓜。“你做了什么？”

达米安绷紧身体：“在联盟中，我们直面自己的恐惧，确保我们能克服它们，变得更强。”

“你。 **做了** 。什么。”

格雷森现在看起来肯定很生气。达米安尽力挽回局面：“我给了托德和德雷克一个机会——”

“他们在哪？”格雷森紧咬牙关问。

达米安张开嘴，然后猛地合上——此时此刻，格雷森看起来很像父亲戴着头盔的样子。他默默指向洞壁上的那些门。

“安全室？”格雷森冲了过来，达米安闷闷不乐地跟着他。他不明白为什么这些人如此排斥成就伟大的必要步骤。

只有一扇门是关着的，格雷森徒劳地捶打加固的金属板。“杰森？”尽管很清楚房间是隔音的，他还是大喊，“提姆？”

达米安不明白他干嘛做无用功。

“他们两个都在里面吗？”格雷森磨着牙问。

“是的。”把冒牌货引进来很容易，在关门之前把头罩也引来更容易。

格雷森又一次咒骂着用力敲门，就好像他不知道它只会在计时结束后打开。

“多长时间？”他问。

“四个小时。”达米安回答。这是合理的时间——安全屋里储存了食物和水，而且鉴于夜巡从现在开始到结束一共六小时，这对日程安排的影响也很小。

然而，格雷森发出一声低沉的呻吟，双手紧拳。

“让我看看我理解得对不对：你把一个被拉撒路坑弄疯的嗜杀义警跟他最大的诱因一起锁在一个狭小的封闭空间里，在某种荒谬的 **训练** 模仿中。”

达米安站起来，眼睛闪闪发光：“如果头罩值得信任，他就必须学会控制，而德雷克面对着更强壮的对手，他不能永远逃避。他们——”

”达米安，”格雷森打断了他。“他们最终会互相伤害。没人 **被杀** 就算我们走大运了。”

达米安保持沉默，因为他已经考虑并排除了这些风险。唯一可能的损失只会是一个不稳定的杀手，或一个达不到标准的冒牌货。

格雷森转身怒视他。“达米安，”他说，声音平静而冷淡，“你是布鲁斯的儿子。你是这个家庭的一份子。但你已经非常清楚地表明，你不能作为团队的一员被信任。”

达米安觉得好像有人把他推进了冰冻的瀑布。

“回你的房间，”格雷森用同样冷淡的语气说，“布鲁斯回家后会处理你的。”

达米安默默离开了。

  


提姆应该知道的。

提姆应该 **知道** 的。

好吧，他知道达米安是个小混蛋，当他说他以某种扭曲的捉迷藏游戏把提姆的手机藏进安全屋时，提姆知道这个小鬼肯定有什么阴谋，但是他快喝完了咖啡并且很缺乏睡眠。

他本以为门会在他身后砰地关上，或者他踩进一个陷阱，或者达米安会拿着一把刀跳出来，但是这三种威胁都没有出现，提姆一边咒骂一边开始找手机。

问题是，安全室不是很大，一个装着食物，水和医药箱的小橱柜，一个角落里的小床，别的什么都没有。提姆刚刚搜索完小床底下，突然听到响亮的、穿着靴子的脚步声和愤怒的咆哮声——“我要 **了结** 你，恶魔崽子！”沉重的门砰地一声关上，接着就安静了。

问题是，安全室不是很大。

提姆直起身子迎接杰森的怒容。十英尺宽，十英尺长的定时控制器显示屏在门上方跳动。3:59:53。

“真他妈见鬼，”杰森说，提姆已经看到绿色在他眼中闪烁。“怎么回事。”

提姆慢慢地、小心地后退了一步。他尽可能地保持身体平缓，每一个动作都显示出放松，然后再后退一步。

杰森转过身来盯着那扇关着的门。他拉了拉把手。门没开。提姆可以 **看到** 紧张感正在他的脊椎上蔓延。

“这他妈是怎么回事。”杰森重复道，声音更小，杀气更大。提姆的背撞到了墙上。

他意识中遥远的一小部分注意到自己正在颤抖。意识中的大部分集中在正在咒骂着猛拉把手的杰森身上。杰森转过身来，咄咄逼人。提姆在杰森瞪着他时开始退缩。

“到底怎么回事，替代品？”杰森咆哮着。他的眼睛几乎在发光。

提姆摊手：“我只是想找到我的手机。”他说，声音听起来平静得不像是他。

“你把手机落在安全室了？”杰森冷笑道。

“达米安。”

杰森的怒火加深了。“我要掐死那个臭小子。”他又看了一眼门，“为什么打不开？”

“这是定时控制的，”提姆指出。他的声音很平稳，没有结巴、颤抖，他努力不因为太接近对方、太容易受伤而尖叫。杰森的眼睛跟他即将割开提姆喉咙时一模一样。“锁上了。”

杰森长久地瞪着显示屏：“不。”

提姆盯着他，一言不发。

“不，”他重复道，“我还有地方要去，还有人要杀。打开它。”

“我不能——”当杰森把目光转向提姆时，他闭嘴了。

“你应该是 **聪明** 的那个，替代品，”杰森咆哮道，双手握拳。“打开它。”打开，或者他做 **其他** 不必要的事情。

他们俩都知道杰森会对他做什么。提姆没带武器，除非算上饼干和水瓶。杰森的枪套是空的，但他肯定还藏着几件武器。这不是很势均力敌的比赛。

这甚至都不算 **比赛** 。

提姆咽了口唾沫，紧贴着小床的边缘慢慢走向门口。杰森看着他走近，眯起眼睛。他握紧拳头，在提姆犹豫着是否要从他身边走过去到门口去时有意识地后退了一步。

他真的不想背对着杰森，但他也别无选择。

提姆绷紧肩膀，紧张地等待着攻击，更多的注意力放在他身后而不是门把手上。当提姆转而检查控制器的屏幕时，杰森一直在他身边徘徊，他的猜疑几乎拥有实质的重量。

门从外面被锁上了，这是提姆已经预料到的，没有工具他什么也做不了，这也是他预料到的。他们一直努力把安全房间做成难以篡改的模式。

提姆在屏幕上踌躇了几分钟，好像它会奇迹般地消融，而门会打开，他就不会离一个因魔法的狂怒困扰着，还私人仇恨着他的男人不到两步之遥。

三小时，五十三分，十七秒。

然后杰森的呼吸变得越来越急促，提姆知道他的耐心到了极限。他直起身子，悄悄地离开杰森，退到帆布床边：“没有工具我什么也做不了。它被设计成难以篡改的。”

杰森冷冷地看了他一眼:“你真他妈没用，是不是，替代品。”

当杰森跺着脚走向监视器的时候，提姆掩饰着畏缩，绕过小床，回到远处墙边。他又有点发抖。他从墙上滑下来，膝盖弯曲。

他蜷成一团——把一边肩膀靠在床边，双臂环抱膝盖，看着杰森在门口咒骂并变得更尖锐，更猛烈，更加疯狂。提姆的肋骨像是被绷带缠紧了，呼吸发痛。

关于恐惧毒素有一点，它永远不能完全复制真正的恐惧。那是可怕的，危险的，令人毛骨悚然，但那不会是 **真的** 。

不会像他血管里的血脉搏动，当靴子转向他，脚步声忽轻忽重回响。

不会像焦虑抓住他的肌肉，使得它们动弹不得，重复第一千次分析他以前的记忆，寻找薄弱点和破绽和 **任何** 他可以利用的东西，以防自己再次在红头罩脚下失去意识。

不会像当靴子在提姆面前停下时，他的胃扭动着，肺被老虎钳钳住。提姆想象这一次会怎么开始，划伤和断裂会持续多久，他需要多长时间才能恢复——如果他能恢复的话。

但杰森比提姆更快——前一秒他还坐在地上，下一秒他就被人掐住喉咙，狠狠撞在墙上。

“不反击吗，替代品？”杰森冷笑道。他的眼睛诡异地闪烁着。绿色使他的表情变得狂躁起来。

尽管杰森紧紧抓住他的胳膊，提姆仍然没有用力。“我们都知道你会赢。”他平静地说。

杰森咆哮着，表情扭曲。他把提姆提起来，提姆踮起脚尖保持平衡，以免窒息。“连试都不试一下？”

“浪费……精力。”提姆勉强说，指甲嵌进身后墙里。

杰森的表情一片空白。他突然放开提姆，提姆差点摔倒，靠在墙上来站直。

杰森大步走回门口，动作僵硬而粗暴。提姆咳嗽着，小心翼翼地揉着喉咙，有点惊讶他的气管还能正常工作。

杰森走来走去——从一面墙走到另一面墙走了五步，随着他的步伐越来越长越来越快，一会握拳一会松开。提姆呆在原地，靠在墙上，希望自己能隐身。或者融化在墙里。或者做些 **别的事情** ，反正不是躲在角落里假装自己不存在。

杰森低声咕哝着什么，断断续续让人听不清楚，节奏明显不是英语。看起来他花了很大的力气才让自己不去攻击他，而提姆除了躲在一边祈祷这样就足够了，什么也做不了。

“一定有办法离开这里。”杰森咆哮着，声音很刺耳。他开始对房间进行网格式搜索，没看提姆一眼。

墙角和墙壁都被打扫干净了，没有一块能打开的地板或者墙面。

当杰森跺着脚走向安全室的后面时，提姆溜到了前面。橱柜被猛地大力拆开，每一块木头都被检查了一遍。水瓶被扔到一边。然后是混合食品。杰森对医药箱更加小心，他在里面搜寻了足够长的时间来确认这就是一个标准的医药箱，然后猛地关上盖子，把它踢到一边。

杰森把帆布床从墙旁边拉开，提姆被金属刮伤的刺耳声音吓了一跳。他的动作像疯了一样——提姆很好地辨认出了压抑恐慌的迹象。这不是不攻击提姆的问题。杰森不是为了避免谋杀提姆才把帆布床拆开的。

杰森很 **害怕** 。

提姆的呼吸哽在喉咙里，他意识到一个显而易见的事实。这是一个狭小封闭的空间。

杰森在狭小封闭的空间里从来没有什么好回忆。尤其是在地下。

天哪，这比提姆想象的还要糟糕。如果杰森能避免崩溃，坚持整整 **四个小时** ，这将是一个奇迹。

提姆颤抖着吸了一口气，杰森的动作慢了下来，然后停了下来。房间看起来像是微型龙卷风过境。杰森在混乱中挺直了身体，双手握拳。

“这是什么测试吗？”杰森压抑着怒火问。他没有看提姆。

提姆没有想到这一点。达米安和杰森不怎么互动——很明显杰森拒绝回到家人身边，而达米安也没有理由去找他。

“我不这么认为。”提姆平静地说。

“那么，这是为了什么，替代品？”

“达米安想让我走。”提姆轻松地回答。好一点来说，它指的是离开。糟糕一点来说，它指的是 **死亡** 。达米安盯着罗宾制服，已经开始计划如何修改。

杰森转过身来看着他的眼睛——当杰森的眼睛落在他身上时，绿色脉动起来。“所以他把你和我关在一起？”

提姆耸了耸肩。“谋杀未遂一共……我想是十二次。这取决于他是否知道我对茄子过敏。”

“十二次谋杀未遂。”杰森简明地重复。

提姆小心翼翼地看着他。

“有趣的是，在他们把我丢到一边之前，我只试了两次，”杰森说，他的声音有点奇怪的空白，“但是我想老头为他 **真正的** 儿子破了例。”

提姆张开了嘴，然后又闭上了，不知道自己想辩解什么。杰森是对的。提姆的喉咙被割开一次后，迪克进入了过度保护的大哥模式，至少有三个人跟踪提姆和杰森，以确保他们不会碰面。

然而，提姆不得不把卧室的门锁上三层，并在窗户上安一个报警器才能睡觉，而不必担心晚上会有一个小刺客跳到他身上。当然，达米安没有一次能真正让他严重受伤。

直到现在。

  


杰森的指甲深深扎进手掌，沉迷在一阵压力和疼痛中不可自拔。他可能在流血。他不在乎。

就好像他也不在乎他撕碎橱柜时弹射出的小木片，或者小床上一根钉子的留下的尖锐划痕。没什么。一阵短暂的疼痛，还不足以平息他心中的嚎叫。

一切都是绿色的，令人毛骨悚然的。

一旦确定了被困的事实，它就开始了，而每当他看到替代品，它就爆发。杰森仿佛仍能感到他手掌下消瘦的脖子，他知道只要在某处推和 **扭** ，就能使它像树枝一样折断。

提姆盯着他，看起来听天由命。而杰森刚刚，回到控制中。勉强吧。就好像他跌落悬崖时，指尖抓到突出的一小块岩石。

如果他掉下去，就回不来了。

最后两次，这孩子刚失去知觉，绿色就退去了，他血管里的贪婪得到了满足，杰森设法重新获得控制，并在造成更多伤害前离开。这一次，他不能离开房间。这一次，提姆 **会** 死，他和蝙蝠们之间脆弱的和平将被打破。永远。

杰森的思绪又回到了那个恶魔崽子身上。这不仅仅是针对提姆的陷阱。哦，不。杰森受过联盟的训练。他知道他们是怎么想的。这是一个绝佳的机会，能让两个竞争对手互相解决，而你自己保持清白。迪克和布鲁斯不愿意察觉这一点，因为他们认为达米安还是个 **孩子** 。

达米安·奥·古是个杀手，不管他是不是布鲁斯的儿子。而杰森 **真的该死地厌倦了** 刺客联盟。

他的愤怒膨胀起来，胳膊因为努力保持不动而颤抖。他做不到。他必须控制住自己的愤怒。有太多的触发器，太多的按钮被按下，他不知道哪一个会绊倒他。

他还要在这个房间里困三个半小时。提姆无法黑进他们的系统，而杰森也找不到任何有用的工具。三个半小时都呆在一个似乎每次呼吸都变小一点的房间里。他不得不面对。他 **不得不** 。

他被该死的蒂莫西·德雷克缠住了。封闭的房间意味着恐惧——惊慌——颤抖，而替代品则意味着痛苦——嫉妒——愤怒。他不知道塔利亚的阴谋在哪里结束，而他自己的愤怒在哪里开始，但这对深渊来说并不重要。每次他看到那孩子的脸它都发出嘶嘶的声音。

他必须控制剩下的愤怒——恶魔，布鲁斯的双重标准，还有他竖起耳朵时听到的微弱的笑声， **就在** ——

不。 **不** 。除了替代品和封闭的房间，还有两样他更痛恨的东西，如果他想起其中任何一个，他会立即失控。

至少替代品有意识地远离他的生活。安静而沉默，隐藏在角落里。杰森没有意识到一个青少年会这么瘦小。

杰森握紧了拳头。如果他是一个人在这里，他可以让自己失控。他可以把房间里所有的东西都毁掉，可以打墙打到指关节流血，直到深渊离开，留他筋疲力尽被掩埋。

但是，如果他现在开始打任何东西，他最终会在无意识中转向提姆，把他的脸打成肉酱。

“说点什么吧，”杰森嘶嘶地说。房间里一片寂静。太安静了。他可以听到寂静中的喃喃自语，爆炸后的铃声和狂笑，盘绕在他脑海中的毒语，就像拉撒路池一样发酸。“说点什么！”杰森咆哮着，更加大声，在持续的沉默中咬紧牙关。

“什——什么？”

“ **说话** 。”墙壁越来越近，他知道他们正在接近，他看着他们缩小和收缩。

“关于什么？”提姆问，声音很小。

“我他妈的不在乎！随便什么东西， **什么都行** 。”

”我——我不——”

“要么你开始说话，要么我开始听到笑声，”杰森咬紧牙关，“我保证你不会喜欢第二个选项。”

一个节拍后，替代品终于开口了：“我，呃，在达米安偷走我的手机之前，我正在写一篇论文——有关偏离哲学的班级作业，我们应该选择一个认知理论来讨论，我选择了泛心论，这个理论基本上是说，一切事物都有意识，从其他动物到植物到非生物到——”

“就像这个房间里的所有东西一样？”杰森睁开眼睛，瞥了一眼那场大屠杀，“这些都有意识吗？”

“根据泛心论，是的。我可以想象橱柜和水瓶会有点恼火。”

杰森生气了，那不是笑。

“我的文章将涉及更抽象概念中的泛心论，比如哥谭——”

“因为我们 **真正** 需要的是一个拟人化的城市。”

“但我真的希望我有机会讨论唯我论，这是一种你只能确信自己存在的理论。”

“什么。”

“实际上，这个想法非常有趣，你只有证据证明你自己是有真的意识的，而其他所有人都可能是没有意识的僵尸——”

“真有趣，”杰森说着跪下来。“毕竟我确实是个僵尸。”

提姆结结巴巴地接起话头，又回到了泛心论，他的论文主题是什么，他在其他课堂上学到了什么，总的来说，关于高中的各种信息，比杰森想知道的要多得多。

杰森呆在原地，面对着墙壁，提姆的话在他呼吸，吸气、吐气的时候一直冲刷着他。

三个小时。他只要再坚持三个小时就行了。然后他就可以出去杀掉哥谭市所有的毒贩。

他妈的三个小时。

  


提姆的声音变得越来越嘶哑——他已经把所有与学校有关的话题都讲完了。杰森在他开始谈论迪克时蜷缩了一下，所以他转向了他父母曾经进行过的所有考古挖掘，那漫长而详细的历史。

描述到圭亚那的一个考古站时，他的嗓子劈了。有东西被丢到他脸上。

提姆下意识还击，直到他意识到导弹是一个水瓶。满的，没打开过。

杰森坐在离提姆最远的角落里，毅然地盯着墙壁。提姆感觉好一点了，他现在确认了杰森和他之间的问题至少在一定程度上是由拉撒路引发的。

这没有什么 **大** 帮助，毕竟提姆仍然被困在杰森身边，花一小时扯东扯西，竭力帮杰森保持理智。但是这绝对比认为杰森真的想要他死要好得多。

“谢谢。”提姆哑着嗓子说，大灌一口。杰森没有回应，但是三包零食朝他的方向发射了。

提姆戳了戳其中一包，他的胃仍然颤栗着扭曲。“谢谢你，不过我很好。”

“吃。”杰森怒视着墙，命令道，“你瘦得像根棍子。”

提姆眨了眨眼，然后皱起了眉头。他不喜欢这种训诫，他很清楚如何照顾自己。“我——”

杰森扭头向他，绿眼睛眯起来。“ **吃** 。”他用一种听起来非常像是死亡威胁的语气说。

提姆打开了一包零食。

很长一段时间里，只有咀嚼的声音——提姆故意尽可能大声地咀嚼，虽然坚果和饼干的声音让人恼火，但小丑的笑声可能更加令人恼火——然后杰森也压低嗓音说:“你的父母经常旅行。”

提姆嚼到一半停了下来。“是的。”他谨慎小心地说。

“我想，不是经常在家。”

提姆不确定这些问题的意义何在。“对，他们不在家，”提姆眯起眼睛，“你打算在我家袭击我吗？”

杰森微微向他转过身来，歪着头，脸上带着一丝不悦的笑容。“如果我想让你死，替代品， **你已经死了** 。”

提姆无法真正论证这一点。

杰森再次转身不看他，在袋子的褶皱和食物的噼啪声中安静了下来，直到——“这一定让做罗宾变得容易了。”

提姆哽住了。实际上上，他是被吃下去的坚果噎死的。他猛烈咳嗽，脸涨得通红，他看到杰森突然站了起来，脸惊讶地僵住，就好像他在意识到之前就自动站起来想帮忙。

提姆看着，杰森慢慢地移回到坐着的位置。

“是的，”提姆说，又转回去吃那些小吃。“这让做罗宾变容易了。”晚上没人在家的时候很容易溜出去。

“那你偷了什么？”

“什么？”

“我试着偷蝙蝠车的的轮胎，”杰森耸一边的肩膀，“那么，你做了什么让你穿上制服？”

“我——没什么，”提姆说，他清楚地意识到自己正处于一个微妙的境地，“我有点……强迫布鲁斯把我变成罗宾。他没有处理好——” **你的死** “——事情，需要有人照顾他。”

“需要有人照顾 **他** ，”杰森咕哝着，声音低沉而不高兴。提姆确定自己再也不饿了。“这正是蝙蝠侠所需要的。需要又一个孩子被送到另一个仓库去挨打然后被炸死。”

该死。他们现在就得退出这个话题。提姆回想起他解说到一半的考古工作，又开始说:“那么，我的爸爸妈妈在圭亚那的考古站，而且——”

“多长时间？”

“什么？”

“你追逐蝙蝠侠有多久了，替代品？”杰森问，直视着他。

“两年前我变成了罗宾。”提姆回答说，努力保持声音平稳。

不幸的是，杰森捕捉到了偏题。“我没问你当罗宾多久了，”杰森嘶嘶地说，“我问你 **追逐蝙蝠侠** 多久了。”

提姆不知道这个问题的正确答案。提姆不知道这个问题是否有正确的答案。提姆只知道话语在他的喉咙里噼啪作响，杰森从蹲着的地方站了起来。

“多长时间？”杰森问道，眼睛里闪烁着绿色的火焰，“你等了多久才有这个机会——黑头发，蓝眼睛，但不是下水道的垃圾，不是从街上捡来的小偷，不是——一个 **值得的** 继承人。他等了多久才把旧的换成更好的？”杰森的脚步很流畅，就像一只老虎悄无声息地逼近。“如果小丑没有替他把事情做了，他还要多久才能摆脱我？”

“不是，杰森，他没有——”

杰森冲了过去，提姆没躲开，他双手掐住他的喉咙，把他猛地摔在地上。

“ **回答我的问题** ，”杰森怒气冲冲地说，提姆倒抽了一口冷气，他的手在收紧。”回答这个该死的问题，替代品，多久？”

“杰森，”提姆语无伦次，掰着他的手腕，试图挣脱，“停下，杰森。”

“ **多久** ？”

“五……五年，”提姆设法把自己救出来，大声咳嗽，收紧的手变成卡住脖子的钢圈套。“他不知道！”提姆嘶嘶说。他的肺在燃烧。杰森把他按在地上，他无法呼吸。

“胡说。”杰森咆哮着，他把提姆拉起来，再把头狠狠地撞在地板上。提姆气喘吁吁地抓着杰森的胳膊，拼命想把那个大点的男孩弄下来，星星在他的视线中闪过。

“杰森，”提姆喘着气说。他不能吸进任何空气。他的喉咙被堵住了，胸口在燃烧。“ **求你了。** ”

“你是在祈求我让你过上你不该过的生活吗？”杰森的声音很愤怒。他的脸已经变得模糊了，但那双绿色的眼睛依然闪闪发光。

他的手指颤抖着，从杰森的手臂上滑落。他必须说点什么。杰森坚持了一个小时。提姆不应该让他谈论罗宾。一定有什么话能让他停下来，一些不会让他更生气的话，一些……

黑暗，在边沿跳动的脉搏。干燥，气喘吁吁。 **绿色** 。

压力消失了。

提姆深深地吸了一口气，被噎住了，咳嗽着，口吐白沫，但还是忍不住一次又一次地吸气，直到他能够强迫自己冷静下来。他用一只手捂住疼痛的喉咙，尽可能地蜷缩起来，缩回到角落里。

“ **操** 。”

杰森在房间的另一边，盯着墙壁，双手握成拳头。他又在发抖了。

提姆仔细地看他一眼，再看他一眼。

**2:33:26.**

  


“怎样？”迪克坐立不安，不停地地问道。他觉得自己就像一根活着的电线，最坏的情况在他的脑海中不断循环。

布鲁斯离开门，给他一个疲惫的眼神。“我打不开。”他平静地说。

迪克并没有真的期望他能够做到——他们设计了这些东西来防止篡改，即使是蝙蝠侠的篡改——但是他内心认为布鲁斯能回来解决问题的那一小部分倒抽一口凉气。

“布鲁斯，”迪克紧紧地说，“ **四个小时** 。我不能——杰森甚至——提姆不能——”

“迪克，”布鲁斯温柔地说，一只手蜷曲在他的肩膀上，“我们只能希望他们会没事。他们俩都是。”

“杰森讨厌提姆，他会想杀了他。深渊会让他杀了提姆。”

“杰森正在努力控制拉撒路的愤怒，”布鲁斯说，“你知道的。而提姆很聪明。如果有人能找到摆脱这种局面的办法，那就是他。”

“布鲁斯……”迪克哽咽了，在他的脑海中，提姆吐出最后一口气，而杰森浑身是血，眼睛绿而空洞。他是成年人，他应该监督， **他怎么会让这种情况发生** ——

“我们打电话给莱斯利，等房间开门的时候让她守在这里，以防万一。”

**万一什么** ，他的大脑尖叫着， **万一杰森终于完成了他没法阻止自己完成的工作？**

迪克慢慢地、结结巴巴地吸气，紧紧地点头。他不能专注于消极的方面。他 **不能** 。那是薛定谔的猫。要么提姆和杰森没事，要么他们有事。他只能在四个小时后知道。

“你需要和达米安谈谈。”迪克转而说，非常清楚。他一直在 **试着** 让孩子适应这个家，让他在家人身边感到舒适，帮助他适应。

很明显，他一无所获。

“是的。”布鲁斯烦躁地看了一眼安全室的门，“是的，我会的。”他回到庄园，迪克犹豫了一下，然后就呆在原地。

以防万一。万一提姆设法突破了保护装置，或者什么东西出了故障，门开了，他的兄弟们 **需要** 他。

迪克留了下来，很焦急，极力不去想门那边发生了什么事。也许杰森和提姆只是在里面无聊。也许他们在睡觉。也许杰森又把提姆的喉咙割开了，躺在血泊中。也许——

迪克没有注意到布鲁斯回来了，但他注意到布鲁斯的手紧紧地捏着他的肩膀。“达米安？”他问。

“我想我已经取得了一些进展，”布鲁斯叹了口气，“他还是不明白为什么把杰森和提姆锁在一起是错误的。但我已经向他们解释了，我们的运作方式和刺客联盟不同，我们的训练是在垫子上进行的。”

“你认为这能维持吗？”

“如果不行，我会寻找替代方案，”布鲁斯温和地说，“从24小时监管开始。”

迪克猛地抬起头，对于一个期待最好结果的人来说，他显得异常紧张。

“布鲁斯……”

“他们会没事的。”布鲁斯听起来像是在试图说服自己。

“他们会没事的。”迪克回应着，坐下来盯着门口。

  


杰森做不到。他受不了了。 **整整一个小时** ，他都不能把手从孩子身上移开，提姆甚至什么都没做——事实上，他完全按照杰森的吩咐做了，胡言乱语，直到杰森觉得自己已经恢复了控制，他不再愤怒了，深渊重新缩回去。

然后他不得不聊起罗宾。

杰森不得不聊这个，所以他 **触发了自己** 。当他和一个15岁男孩关在一起的时候。他试图阻止杰森，但他不能，短暂的正常时刻随着提姆的咳嗽喘息被剥夺了。杰森的手越来越紧， **越来越紧** ，因为他就是那么暴怒，那么可憎——

不。他不能一直想这件事。不要想提姆的手松弛下垂的样子，不要想他紧闭双眼颤抖的样子，更不要想杰森的手指下气管的触觉。

不要想当杰森挣扎着离开之后，那种嘶哑的咳嗽声。

不是那个蜷缩成一小团的孩子，他从膝盖后面偷偷看他，看着杰森——他能感觉到自己凝视的重量，它在他的肩胛骨之间发痒，他想让提姆停下来，但他不敢张开嘴——并试图占用尽可能小的空间。

杰森无法抑制自己的愤怒。不是永远不能。但在接下来的两个小时不能。惊慌、仇恨、恐惧加剧了他的愤怒，愤怒在他的血管里翻腾，在他的肌肉周围抽搐，调整 **还不够** 。

只走了五步，然后杰森不得不转回来，又走了五步，他本来想绕着整个房间转一圈，但是提姆仍然盯着他，他又走了五步，然后——

杰森捡起一块木板扔到墙上，啪的一声掉了下来。

他又捡起它，挥舞。一次又一次—— **越来越用力** ，直到它们在杰森的手里变成锯齿状的碎片。

这还不够。

水瓶和零食袋，不，枕头和床垫将是无用的，金属框架——杰森一想到它在他的手中，就不寒而栗，一根细长的金属管，听着它在空气中呼啸，感觉它在 **破裂** ——

杰森扼住咆哮，握紧双手，挥了一拳。

压力和紧张感稍稍退缩——不错的靶子，杰森咬紧牙关，再次向墙壁猛击。

再来一次。油漆裂开了，但它只是覆盖在石头上的金属，它不会屈服，永远不会屈服于一个人类的愤怒行为，杰森挥拳打击，墙是红色的，他的手在尖叫，但他再也控制不了了，他只有愤怒，暴躁和憎恨，如果他要打碎什么东西，他可能会打碎自己。

有人在叫他的名字。大喊他的名字。杰森咬紧牙关， **更用力地** 击打——冲击力在他胳膊上回荡，他气喘吁吁地往后退了一会儿——有一只手搭在他的肩膀上，杰森本能地转过身来，扭动着身子——

提姆，躺在地板上，睁大眼睛盯着他，血，好多血。

不。 **不** 。不……这本不该发生的。他试过了。他 **那么努力** 。他遵守了他们愚蠢的规则然后——

这是无法挽回的。不能——布鲁斯永远不会原谅他——而且他们不杀人，他们说得很清楚，这意味着——

不。杰森不想去阿卡姆。他 **做不到** 。不。那里充满了笑声，杰森知道自己疯了，知道深渊一直存在，但是他做得很好，他向他们展示了他不是一个威胁，他可以——

“杰森？杰森！”

但是不会了。他们不会再相信他了。他们会把他关起来，笑声，尖叫， **笑声** 和 **尖叫** 和拉撒路永远不会放他走，杰森不能去那里，杰森 **不能** ，回到小丑那里，不能回到埃塞俄比亚，不能回到撬棍旁边，不能尖叫，不能哭泣，不能知道蝙蝠侠永远不会来。

”杰森？杰森。我——我不会碰你的但我……杰森， **呼吸** 。”

杰森不能回到他身边，杰森不愿回到他身边，蝙蝠们不杀人。

但杰森做到了，杰森 **可以** 。

一个急促的吸气声。“ **杰森** 。”

一只手握住了他的手腕，杰森颤栗着——不，太晚了，为什么他会如此 **失败** ——

“杰森，我知道我说过我不会碰你，对不起。”颤抖的呼吸声。“但我真的需要你放下那把刀，杰。”

抓住他手腕的力道并不紧。但它就在那里，即使杰森炸成碎片也会将他固定在地面上的一个点。

“杰森，我求你了。”

杰森抬起头。提姆盯着他，眼中有泪光，一只手把床单的卷边举到他脸旁边。那床单曾经是白的，阿尔弗雷德肯定会不高兴。

提姆的另一只手拉着杰森的手腕。 **杰森的手** 正握着刀，放在杰森 **自己的脖子** 边。

“杰森，请放开那把刀。”

提姆看起来很害怕。杰森也很害怕。他伸开手指，让刀子掉了下来。

提姆抓住它，动作快得一闪而过，杰森又开始畏缩。“不，没事了，我把刀扔了。”提姆说——他的声音沙哑而沉闷——杰森看着刀子滑向门口。

提姆晃悠悠叹了一口气，又倒回地上。他的鼻子还在流血。“操，杰森，你真他妈吓到我了，拜托，再也别做这种事。”

杰森握紧拳头，马上又停下来，因为他的右手在痛苦尖叫，疼痛几乎扼死他。他的手指关节被撕裂流血，他的手肿胀，肯定有什么东西断了。

“我去拿医药箱。”提姆轻声说。杰森喘了口粗气，低下头。

**1:58:03.**

  


每当动作划过敏感的皮肤，提姆就忍不住皱眉并且退缩。他的整个脸都在抽搐，每次呼吸都能闻到铁锈味。医疗箱里的一半纸巾都粘在他的鼻子上了。

什么样的白痴会在一个人因为愤怒而崩溃的时候去碰他？显然，提姆。

即使在自我防卫中，骨头在金属间 **摩擦** 的感觉也如此独特，简直令人毛骨悚然。

杰森一动不动，沉默不语，而提姆则小心翼翼——紧张的，踮着脚，随时可以跳起来——用消毒水涂抹伤口。杰森的手肯定断了，但他们在房间里做不了什么。

杰森又开始走来走去，每走几步就会紧紧握住受伤的手，仿佛他是在利用疼痛来保持脚踏实地。提姆试着集中注意力呼吸——他的鼻子一阵阵抽痛，被血哽了，喉咙也因为淤青而阻塞，每一次呼吸都变成刺耳的呼哨声。真糟糕。

每次听到呼哨声，杰森都想缩成一团。他又开始烦躁了。上一次当他烦躁的时候，他袭击了提姆。提姆已经用光了所有能受伤的身体部位，他们还有一个多小时的时间。

提姆深吸了一口气，呼哨着，紧绷着，咳嗽着，试图停止想象如果杰森再次攻击他，他得怎么做。

那只受伤的手是不错的目标。从那里，就很容易就能让杰森失去抵抗能力。门边的那把刀，就是提姆从杰森那里拿走的那把刀，他一直小心翼翼地盯着它。

然后呢？提姆的思路开始磕绊。他要割开杰森的喉咙吗，就像他轻易地割伤提姆一样？如果提姆不想用刀，那么拿起刀是毫无意义的;如果不用刀，他很难有办法制服杰森。

杰森的脚步声断断续续地响着。他那只受伤的手紧紧地蜷缩着，他的表情很紧张。绿色的眼睛一片空茫。

提姆慢慢地呼了一口气。

问题在于精力，杰森需要一个比勒死提姆或者打墙更好的发泄方式。

“你还想做点别的吗？”提姆犹豫地问。杰森一动不动地站在台阶中间。“比如锻炼？”

“什么？”

“仰卧起坐。或者蹲坐，或者单手俯卧撑，或者别的什么。”提姆咬着嘴唇，“这可能有助于你……发泄精力。”

“锻炼。”杰森说，转向他。当绿色的眼睛落在提姆身上时，他看起来不像个杀人狂。他看起来……在思考。

“为什么不呢？”他最后说，与其说是热情，倒不如说是顺从。反正提姆乐意接受愤怒之外的任何情绪，二者都一样。

提姆看着杰森开始进行一系列的训练——由于鼻子骨折和呼吸困难不利于高强度有氧运动，他没有跟着一起做——他感到心里有什么东西正在收缩。

这是布鲁斯教杰森的训练方法。这么多年来——死亡，拉撒路，刺客联盟——杰森仍然选择了布鲁斯教给他的东西，而不是其他。

提姆其实没有忘记杰森曾经是罗宾。不过，出于理性考虑，他一般在脑子里把他们分成两个人——一个杰森聪明，闪闪发光，会笑着开玩笑，是罗宾，而另一个杰森愤怒而危险，意味着 **威胁** ，是头罩。

这不 **公平** 。

对布鲁斯来说不公平，每次杰森用敌意回应布鲁斯时，他的脸上都会浮现出痛苦。对于杰森来说也不公平，他一边恨着过去的自己，一边又希望回到过去。

对提姆来说也不公平，他只能眼睁睁地看着童年偶像变成差点杀死他的凶手。

杰森从地上一跃而起，猛地冲过来，面容扭曲，眼睛发亮。提姆跌跌撞撞地躲闪，他不知道哪里又搞错了，他不知道 **为什么** ，他什么都不知道，他只知道自己受伤了，而事情还在继续。

他的背撞到了墙上。无处可逃。无处可去。他的头很痛，脖子也很痛，他的胸膛像被人用老虎钳夹住一样——

“提姆！”

接下来会发生什么？骨头？刀？枪声？他怎么又生气了，提姆做了什么，他试图道歉，试图说 **对不起** ——

“提姆，该死的——”

他非常生气，非常愤怒，非常可恨——他曾经是罗宾，而提姆是罗宾，但他曾经是罗宾——提姆不能呼吸，难以思考——这很伤人， **非常** 伤人——

“提姆，你需要深呼吸。”愤怒，咆哮，太近， **太近了** 。一个尖锐的，恶毒的诅咒。有什么东西在他手上绷得紧紧的，有什么东西压在他的胸口上。

“提姆，我不知道我还能坚持多久——”当他的手快速握紧时，骨头发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音。提姆被噎住了，等待着爆裂声，等待着 **疼痛** 的来临——

压力突然消失了，提姆正在坠落，世界正在向他逼近——

一声闷响和一声高亢的、含糊的尖叫。

胸部的压力又回来了，里里外外，提姆一边呼气一边咳嗽。“来吧，提姆，呼吸。五秒钟，停一下。五秒钟，再出去。”提姆努力跟着做，挣扎着吸气——他的喉咙疼痛，脸好像被碾碎一样——迎合着按压胸部的节奏呼吸。

他又开始咳嗽了，下一次呼吸和下下次呼吸越来越容易。他睁开眼睛——模糊，粘糊糊的——看到杰森蜷缩在他面前，他的表情狂乱，但并不愤怒。

杰森看着提姆的眼睛睁开，他松了一口气，跌跌撞撞地爬回去。他的手又在流血了。

杰森紧闭双眼，喃喃地咒骂着，提姆非常赞同他的观点。

**01:19:24.**

  


一个小时。他每隔几分钟就扫一眼显示器，检查每条线路上的门把手。还有一个小时。这就是他所需要的全部。

他已经走完四分之三的路程。虽然有过一些波折，但没有严重的受伤。他必须保持这种状态，还有该死的一个小时。

提姆坐在角落里，把头靠在墙上，茫然地盯着地板。每当杰森在房间里绕圈经过他旁边，他就会紧张起来。他的眼睛发紫，鼻梁断了，淤青四处蔓延，脖子上还有黑影。

杰森把骨折的右手握拳，在剧烈疼痛中呼出一口粗气。

这样做是个不错的主意，但也有缺陷。它使他集中注意力，竭力帮助他应对不安和恐慌，镇静下来，从自己的血淌在地上的感觉中得到安定。不幸的是，这让他的思维太集中了，而杰森一点也不想全神贯注思考他正和一个他不愿杀死的人锁在同一个房间里这件事。

他又试着拉门，锁着，还是锁着。

有那么一瞬间，那好像是一扇不同的门，一个不同的把手，在他断裂的手指下顽固地锁死，他在恐慌和惊惧中越来越用力地拉，计时器滴答滴答倒计时——

他紧紧地捏着受伤的手，直到疼得眼前泛白光。

还有一个小时。还有。一个。小时。他必须坚持到那时。他必须。他不知道怎么做到——他又开始坐立不安，他不知道该怎么停下来，想不出比打墙更好的方法来燃烧愤怒——

疼痛很明确只能带来伤害，而不是帮助，除此之外，他的心跳加快，因为他身体感到 **危险** ，感到 **威** ——

杰森停了下来，把手放在胸前，努力放松呼吸。

这不管用。

他看了看提姆——谈话曾经进行了将近一个小时，他确信男孩还有很多关于他父母考古挖掘的故事，因为他们似乎从来不在家。

杰森能看到他的手在男孩的喉咙上留下的痕迹。妈的。对。他干的。

说话是没有用的。

替代品知道杰森在看着他。他又变得紧张起来，僵硬的身体直直盯着地板。不看杰森。不感知杰森。 **无视** 杰森。

杰森不喜欢被无视。他特别不喜欢被一个孩子无视，这个孩子也许在他下葬前就穿上了杰森的制服，就像罗宾只是一个被遗忘的东西，就像它不是杰森的 **整个生命** ，就像在小丑、撬棍、炸弹和蝙蝠把一切都卷走之前，它不是唯一赋予他意义的东西。

提姆正看着他。杰森蹲在他的脚边，而提姆则把自己挤进了墙里。他看起来很害怕。

很好。他确实应该害怕。他应该知道他不能轻易得到这套制服。他早该料到杰森会从墓里爬出来，把东西拿回来。他早该准备好。

替代品的眼睛睁得很大。杰森没骨折的那只手在他头上盘旋。他可以看到他的手指落在替代品的喉咙上的阴影。他可以握住他，感受他颤栗的皮肤。

“杰森。”提姆粗声粗气地说。他一动不动，没有反抗。他的眼睛湿润，呼吸粗糙。杰森能从提姆的眼睛里看到自己的影子。

“我在做什么？”杰森低声说。一切都是绿色的。它奔涌着进进出出。

“我不知道。”提姆的脸看起来很大，很开放，很疲惫。杰森想把它砸成碎片。

“你的脸气死我了。”

提姆发出很轻很尖锐的声音，听起来太生硬了，根本不像笑：“那你别看啊。”

他说得很……符合逻辑。

杰森让自己躺下。

提姆一动不动地躺在杰森身下，甚至连呼吸都没有，但他的心跳在杰森的耳边快速撞击。杰森也没有动——轻柔的 **心跳** 跟绿色迷雾完全不同，杰森闭上眼睛，专注地听。

“你在干嘛？”提姆轻声说。他又开始呼吸了，但是又慢又浅，好像他深吸一口气杰森就会捅他一刀似的。

“这样就能无视你那张蠢脸。”杰森回答。

“在这 **整个房间** 里，你就找不到别的位置来做这件事吗？”提姆的声音变成了半歇斯底里的嘶嘶声。

“不，”杰森说，充分利用自己的体重，把提姆困在地板上。他呼出一口气。“你的心跳。我得关注一些声音。”

”我——”

“不许说话。”

“杰森——”

“提姆。提米。替代品。现在你的心跳声是唯一有可能制止我把你的内脏掏出来的东西，所以安静躺着然后 **闭嘴** 。”

提姆闭嘴了。

杰森感觉到提姆的心跳在他的脸颊上颤动，他跟着调整呼吸，吸气，呼气。他很好。他没在一个上锁的房间里。他没有和新的罗宾在一起。他正听着自己的心跳，没有人攻击他，他很好。

吸气，呼气，呼气，呼气。

**00:46:31.**

  


布鲁斯难以承认他有多担心。莱斯利和阿尔弗雷德一起在医务室里徘徊，达米安被勒令呆在庄园里，以避开一个无法控制的变量。迪克就在他旁边，他们盯着门看时，迪克几乎都在颤抖。

不到一分钟，门就会打开。不到一分钟，他们就可以看到他的孩子们的情况。

布鲁斯想要坚信杰森有足够的控制力，不会向深渊投降，而提姆很聪明，能找到方法阻止进攻。但是他那冷酷的、善于分析的头脑坚持让他趟过每个绝境。

提姆死了，身体破碎流血，就像之前那样，这次杰森没能在最后一击之前阻止自己。

杰森死了，提姆疯狂自卫以避免被谋杀。

或者他们俩都死了，在愤怒、惊惶和恐慌中死了。

布鲁斯慢慢地、稳稳地吸了一口气，准备迎接门后可能出现的任何情况。

迪克走近一些，瞪大眼睛，脸色苍白。

再过几秒钟……

定时器打开了锁。几乎在咔嗒咔嗒声响起之前，门就被猛地推开了。杰森跌跌撞撞地出来，提姆躺在他的怀里，两个人都浑身是血，遍体鳞伤，还——

“给。”杰森咆哮着，把提姆推进受惊的迪克的怀里。提姆尖声喘着醒过来，四肢颤栗，迪克几乎失去平衡。布鲁斯觉得自己的膝盖发软。

还活着， **他们都还活着** 。

感谢诸神，他们还活着。

杰森向前挪动，下巴僵硬，眼中跳着绿光：“ **天杀的小崽子** 在哪？”

布鲁斯及时重启以挡住杰森的去路。当迪克扶着提姆重新站起来的时候，他冲到儿子面前。“杰森。杰。”

“让开。”杰森嘶嘶地说，用力推搡布鲁斯，好像没有意识到自己正死死盯着他。在他们身后，可以听到迪克对着提姆的伤势一惊一乍，而提姆的声音听起来像是混合的碎石。“如果恶魔那么喜欢联盟的训练方式， **我他妈可以给他。** ”

“杰森，”布鲁斯轻声说，抓住他的肩膀，杰森又推了他一把，几拳打在他衬衫上——其中一只手肿胀流血——然后布鲁斯突然支撑起了额外的两百磅的重量。杰森倒在他身上。

“哦，小杰伊，”布鲁斯说，把他们两个都放到地板上，紧抓住杰森，但不至于那么紧。杰森把头埋进布鲁斯的胸膛，呼吸急促，剧烈地颤抖着。“你没事。你安全了。你回家了。”

“门是锁着的，”杰森颤抖着喃喃自语，“我被锁住了，我出不去。”

布鲁斯感觉好像有人把匕首刺进了他的心脏。“我知道，我知道，儿子，没事了。”

“我受不了了。房间太小了，门是锁着的，我——”杰森的声音嘶哑了，布鲁斯能感觉到汗水渗透了他的衬衫。

“没事的，小杰伊，你回家了，你安全了，我在这儿。”

“我伤害了提姆。”杰森平静地说。

布鲁斯抬起头来——提姆的眼睛下面有深紫色和黑色的瘀伤，看起来像是鼻梁断了，喉咙周围有一个明显的黑色手指轮廓。迪克和莱斯利都和他在一起，当布鲁斯看过去的时候，迪克轻轻点头。

“他会没事的，”布鲁斯安定地说，“他会没事的。”

“我挡不住它，”杰森低声说，声音支离破碎，布鲁斯陷入了他一直在挣扎的冲动，他把杰森完全拉到他的腿上，紧紧抱住他。

“你做得很好，杰伊，”他说，随着杰森磕磕绊绊的呼吸轻轻摇晃他，“我为你感到骄傲。你做得太棒了。比我想象还好。”

“深渊永远不会消失，”杰森说，他的声音很小，“它永远不会停止，我这辈子都会这样，如果我下次失去控制，如果我——”

“有很多东西都是永远不会消失的。”布鲁斯温和地说，“我们学会与它们共存。我们学会容纳他们。我们学会适应。我相信你能做到，儿子。”

杰森打了一个寒颤，他做了一个长长的伸展运动，过了很久才试探性地把胳膊搭在布鲁斯身上。

布鲁斯把鼻子埋在儿子的头发里，轻轻地呼出一口气。他的儿子们都还活着。他们都会没事的。

布鲁斯在重新设计好安全屋之前拒绝睡觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：  
> 原名 Panic Room 也有避难室安全屋的意思，算双关，因为有电影这样翻译，所以我翻成了颤栗空间，不知道感觉如何  
> jay–lad是布鲁斯对杰森的昵称，翻译成了小杰伊  
> 也在lofter上发布了相同的版本  
> https://ayiyaayiya.lofter.com/post/1dbd25da_1cb7f3be6  
> 英文水平一般 ，欢迎大家提建议  
> 过年好，应该很快就能翻出第二章！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一次，不是达米安的错，他拒绝为这场混乱负责。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我本来不打算写第二章，因此您可以感谢所有在评论区要求达米安自食其果的人。
> 
> 我：好的，很短。最多还需要4k字。我只想了四个场景。  
> 二十页后，我哭了

达米安擦去脸上的汗水，怒视着垫子。到现在他已经进行了五次训练。蝙蝠侠和夜翼应该在三次前就回来了。

放着武器的柜子靠着远处的墙，嘲弄着他。柜门锁着，还是达米安撬不开的锁。至少没法在不惊动别人时撬开。

**没人监管时不能拥有武器** ，这是惩罚。达米安不明白——什么是作弄，什么是 **测试** ，他应该做什么——不过他知道，如果他被发现打开柜子，他们会生气。

但是蝙蝠侠和夜翼应该回来了，他必须保持状态，继续练习，因为他们都对他的表现不满意，而达米安还没有找出所有的规则。

达米安没有接受过长期的渗透训练。他不知道如何……融入人群。他被训练要成为蝙蝠的继承人，但是在来到哥谭之后，很明显，他的父母对于一个好继承人的定义完全不同。

达米安在联盟中从来不需要监管，事实上，人们希望他能自己继续训练自己。但是在这里，他甚至不能在没有看护的情况下进入蝙蝠洞——通常是父亲或格雷森，但是当他们都出去巡逻时，这个任务就落到德雷克身上，他伤还没好，没有去巡逻。

当然，德雷克根本没有熟练到可以照看达米安，所以格雷森只会在招募头罩做为保险之后离开。达米安曾经希望头罩会拒绝——希望这种情况意味着他可以去巡逻——但托德似乎被“当保姆”这个主意逗乐了。

达米安咬紧牙关，不愿指出托德在洞穴中得到信任的唯一原因是，他用自制力证明了他能够胜任不杀死冒牌货的挑战。达米安知道父亲对这次演习非常不满，尽管演习的结果完全符合达米安的预期——托德成功地把自己限制在了一些较小的伤残上，而冒牌货看到头罩时也不再害怕，父亲脸上的一些皱纹消失了。

但是没有人愿意向达米安表达他们的感激之情。一群白眼狼。

达米安本有点担心，如果头罩证明了他不是一个混乱的杀人犯，他会回来争夺达米安与生俱来的权利，还好托德确保他真的和德雷克一样无能。

就像现在，托德和德雷克一起消失了，把达米安没有任何“监管”地扔在这。

达米安拖着沉重的脚步闷闷不乐地回到平台上。也许他可以联系蝙蝠侠和夜翼，问他们什么时候回来，并巧妙地透露出他已经超过二十分钟没有看到头罩或冒牌货。

但是，不，他听到了从蝙蝠洞边缘的安全屋里传来的声音——说实话，如果他们两个都回到那个房间里，那肯定是很痛苦的体验， **训练就该** 让人受伤——达米安改变了方向。他怀疑头罩或者冒牌货会不同意监管他做武器训练，但是他肯定能激怒他们中的随便哪个，最好让他们再次打起来。

门半开着，屋里有成堆的电线、工具和电路。两个声音在黑暗的房间里奇怪地回荡——德雷克快速的咕哝声，托德刺耳的抱怨声。达米安知道父亲已经开始重新设计新的安全屋系统，以防任何人不小心被锁在里面，但显然，这需要花费比预期更长的时间。

达米安安静地走了进去，专注站立，怒视他们，直到有人注意到——

他的脚被手电筒没照到的电线缠住了。达米安试图把自己弄出来，却进一步失去平衡，落进了混乱的工具和电路中，乒呤乓啷。当他挣脱这堆乱七八糟的东西时，他听到一阵微弱的吱吱声，他身后的光咔嗒一声熄灭了。

托德站在安全室另一侧的墙旁边——安全室已经被拆开了，露出一个狭小的可爬行的空间，一堆电线穿进穿出——托德对着他眯着眼睛，打着手电筒。然后他的目光滑过达米安，瞪着他身后，他的脸色变得苍白。

“杰森？”德雷克半隐半现，声音在通道中回荡着，“怎么了？”

“你在，”托德咬牙切齿地说，他的眼睛是绿色的，“搞什么鬼？”

达米安咽了口唾沫，转过身去看托德在瞪什么。

门在他身后关上了，达米安拧不动门把手。计时器上显示着 **99:99:99** 不变。

“杰森？”德雷克的声音更近了，他猛吸了一口气。

“你 **他妈** 到底做了什么，恶魔崽子？”

达米安看着德雷克在门口咒骂。托德在他身后徘徊，手里拿着手电筒，眼睛盯着计时器——虽然计时器并没有倒计时，只是一把锁。

“如果我们 **再** 被那个小恶魔锁在一个安全屋里——”

“你选择在一个有缺陷的安全屋工作，却没有确保门一直开着，这不是我的错——”

“在你进来把门挡踢走之前，我们 **确实** 保证门一直开着！”

“一堆乱七八糟的电线和工具不能叫 **门挡** ，你——”

“真的吗，小子？ 你想惹毛我？ 在这儿？ 你真的要——”

“停下！”德雷克喊道。

“你那可悲的威胁吓不倒我， **头罩** 。”

“哦，你想要 **威胁** 吗？我要把你的四肢撕成碎片，然后把你的胸膛剖开，打断你的每一根肋骨，等我做完之后，我再用刀子刺进你的眼睛，听你 **尖叫** ——”

“杰森。”德雷克平静地说，走到托德和达米安中间。托德现在手里拿着一把刀，他呼吸急促，眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。

达米安咽了口唾沫，提醒自己，托德不是祖父，闪烁的绿色 **不** 意味着任何事。

“让我们出去。”托德咆哮着，目光盯着达米安。

“我正在尝试，”德雷克说，声音保持平稳。但达米安能看到他的手指颤抖。“门确实锁了，但我们只需要把定时器的路线重置为零。给我一点时间，然后我们就能出去，很快。”

“多长时间？”托德咬牙切齿吐出话。

“15分钟，只要你们两个都能安静地坐着，让我好好工作。”德雷克转过身来，用锐利的目光盯着达米安。

达米安双臂交叉，无声地默许。他当然不 **想** 和托德和德雷克关在一个小房间里，如果他们能在蝙蝠侠和夜翼出现之前逃出来，他就不用再被教训了。

这次不是他的错， **不是** 。

德雷克机警地看了他们两个一眼。托德退到离门最近的一个角落，手里转着刀，盯着达米安。达米安冷笑着回应。德雷克将沉默视为默认，他伸出手去拿托德手中的手电筒。

托德毫不掩饰自己明显的犹豫。

“我们只带了一个手电筒。”德雷克说。

“什么样的白痴会在挖洞的时候只带一个手电筒——”

“那种只长了两只手的白痴，”德雷克反驳道，“我从来没有让你和我一起来安全室，如果你在做你 **应该** 做的事，好好照看达米安， **这一切都不会发生** 。”

“你是说这是我的错吗？”托德平静地问道——他的语调使得达米安脑中警铃大作。

很明显，德雷克也发现了，因为他叹气。“我们能出去之后再讨论这是谁的错吗？”他问。

托德递过手电筒，一块肌肉在他下巴上跳动。

“谢谢你，”德雷克礼貌地说，然后拿起剪线刀和螺丝刀爬回了墙上的洞里。

托德继续瞪着达米安，双手握成拳头，身体紧绷。德雷克显然不在他们的视线之内，而且他们之间的分歧已经解决了，所以达米安不确定为什么托德的眼睛是绿色的。

除非头罩 **依旧是** 不稳定的。

也许他没把冒牌货杀了只是侥幸。

达米安真希望自己没把所有刀都藏起来，以免它们被没收。当提姆卡在洞里的时候，达米安借着手电筒的微弱光线检查地板上成堆的垃圾，搜寻着金属的光芒。

一把剪线刀总比什么都没有强，铜线可以用作绞刑。

托德的眼睛跟随着达米安的目光——当这目光回到托德脸上时，他眯起眼睛。

达米安咒骂自己缺乏判断力，在托德采取行动之前先冲向铁丝网。考虑到托德的混乱的思维以及他在刺客联盟接受的训练，达米安会更有优势，他打算压制它。

如果他能用铁丝绕住托德的喉咙，使他失去平衡，让达米安拿到他知道托德一直保有的那把刀，他就可以在托德喉咙上划一道直线。

不。父亲说不许杀人。他不确定正当防卫是否合适，但是如果没有物证，父亲不会相信达米安。要不这样。达米安在不致命的地方多刺头罩几刀，并假装没发现头罩在接受治疗前就失血过多而死。

孩子们总是被低估，达米安会充分利用这个事实。

当头罩扭过达米安，使得他几乎窒息，骨头在猛烈的灼痛中断裂，达米安发现自己计算错误。真糟糕。

他被扔到对面的墙上，冲击力震动着他的身体，他勉强挣扎着在头罩扑过来之前站起来。

“那是什么，小恶魔？”头罩咆哮着，把达米安往墙上摔，“提姆没能杀掉我，所以你决定再试一次？”

达米安猛烈地回击，但是头罩仍然穿着制服，而他没有武器——

手指卡在他的喉咙上，让他立即呼吸困难。

“你想遵守联盟的规则吗， **恶魔** ？”头罩冷笑着，绿色的眼睛那么亮。他……他就好像祖父。“我很乐意。”

他提着他往上，达米安够不到地板，失去支撑。他用没断的胳膊紧抓住头罩，拼命地从扼住他喉咙的手中喘气。有人在喊叫，但他只能看到有毒的绿色。

他需要呼吸，他 **需要呼吸** ，他需要——

有什么东西猛地撞在头罩身边，达米安被粗暴地丢下去。他贪婪地吸着空气，把自己推开，向后滚，他骨折的胳膊因而扭曲，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，他还能 **防守防守防守** ——

“杰森，”德雷克沙哑地说，和达米安刚才的处境一样，被卡在墙上窒息。“杰森，住手。”

“你站 **他** 那边？”头罩嘶嘶地说，把他再往上拉了一英寸。德雷克喘着粗气。

“ **杰森** ，拜托。”

头罩发出了一声愤怒的嘶嘶声，但他双手握拳，身体发抖。“ **他** 袭击了 **我** 。”

“你差点杀了他，”德雷克气喘吁吁地说。他听起来很可怕。

“这就是我对攻击我的人该做的事情！”

“杰森，”德雷克疲倦地说，“给我十分钟，请。”

头罩响亮地咂着嘴，咬紧牙，然后撤退，背靠着墙，不怀好意地盯着达米安。

达米安瞪回去，努力告诉自己他并不害怕。达米安是蝙蝠和恶魔的继承人。他受过刺客联盟的训练。他被认为是 **有价值的** 。

头罩也受过刺客联盟的训练。头罩还受过 **蝙蝠侠** 的训练，那个唯一一个活着打败拉斯·奥·古的人。

“达米安，”德雷克停在他前面，怒目而视。他的声音沙哑但依旧愤怒。“这是一件非常愚蠢的事情。”

“他要攻击我，”达米安嘶嘶地说，同样喉咙刺痛。“我从他的眼睛里看出来了。”祖父的眼睛也会以同样的方式闪烁，然后就会有刺客死掉。

“他不会攻击你的，至少在你扑向他之前不会。”

“他情绪不稳定！”

“杰森不喜欢被锁在房间里，”德雷克急促说，“如果你不攻击他，我本来可以在十分钟内修好它。”

“他想杀了我！”

“达米安，如果谋杀未遂在这个家庭意味着什么，你几个星期前就该滚蛋了。”

“但我是——”

“我向上帝发誓，你这小鬼，如果你接下来说的话是‘血’或‘继承人’，我将不再阻止杰森谋杀你。”

达米安咬紧牙关跟他对视，头罩脸上闪过一些东西，像是被娱乐到了。

德雷克的眼睛在闪烁。“我非常不喜欢和两个杀人犯关在一起，所以如果你能在接下来的十分钟里闭嘴，然后重新变回布鲁斯应该头疼的问题， **那就真的太好了** 。”

达米安张开了嘴，但是德雷克打断了他。

“还有其他人知道怎么打开门吗？”

达米安闷闷不乐地看着他。“我能想出办法。”他喃喃自语。

“是在杰森把你劈成两半之前还是之后？”

达米安怒视着。

“这是你的错，达米安。我并没有要求太多。我只是希望你 **不要再把事情弄得更糟** 。”

“他是——”

“在你攻击他之前，杰森一直在控制着一切，因为他不是真的很想杀害所有让他生气的人。”头罩在德雷克的背后耸肩，做了马马虎虎的手势。“所以在接下来的十分钟里，达米安，闭嘴，别动。”

“你不能——”

“命令你该做什么？ 我当然可以。你手里没有牌，魔鬼崽子。”

达米安可以感到他的胸部在燃烧，一路蔓延到他的脸上。他把没骨折的那只手握成拳头，计算着是否有可能在不引发更多致命的敌对行动的前提下打断冒牌货的鼻子。

德雷克捕捉到了这个动作，眯起了眼睛：“你知道吧？你可以做你想做的任何事。如果你再惹他生气，我就不管你了。”

德雷克转过身，大步走回了修理空间，对着白痴和石墙咆哮着。

达米安呆在原地，耳朵发烫，断了的胳膊仍然贴在胸前。

“提姆，”托德慢吞吞地说，“提米。替代品。提宝。提莫西。T——”

“什么？”德雷克从通风管道里厉声说道，“你可能没注意到，杰森，我有点 **忙** 。”

“还记得你告诉我的那个建筑风格吗？”

一阵沉默。

“什么？”德雷克问，不再前进了。

“你介意把故事讲完吗？”

德雷克真的爬了出来，用手电筒照着他们的方向。达米安没有离开他的位置，主要是在担忧他断了的胳膊，它依旧隐隐作痛。托德在角落里支撑着自己，似乎在急促地呼吸，他的眼睛紧闭着。

“杰森——”

“不，只用，讲故事，提姆。”

德雷克盯着托德，显然正在思考着什么。“我可以讲故事，”他轻柔地说，“但是这样我就要花更长的时间才能把我们弄出去。”

托德猛地吸了一口气。

“或者我可以告诉你我在做什么，”德雷克建议，“听起来怎么样？”

托德向后靠了靠，让头撞在墙上。他咽了口唾沫。“好的，”他平静地说，“不错。”

德雷克噘起嘴唇，盯着托德看了一会儿，然后转身回到水沟里。达米安咬着嘴唇，避免对延误发表评论。

德雷克的声音很快打破了寂静，喃喃自语着电阻器的颜色、极性和集成电路，达米安可以看到托德的紧张慢慢开始缓解。达米安不想承认德雷克刺耳的声音有任何 **抚慰作用** ，但是它确实让房间看起来没那么黑暗，让达米安可以专注于断了的胳膊之外的事情。

当然，德雷克就是德雷克，他还是把事情搞砸了。

德雷克的叙述转移到谈论他正在重新连接的一组绿色电线上，每当这种颜色出现时，托德都会畏缩。很快，他又像刚才被打断时那样紧张起来，几秒钟后，他的眼睛又开始闪烁起来。

达米安想踢德雷克一脚，提醒他注意这个情况，让他停下来，但是他很清楚移动会让他自己成为目标。托德慢慢地呼气，拳头颤抖着。

“现在我正在装绿线，呃……这些绿线中的 **一条** ，该死的，我应该标记出哪条是哪条，现在我必须解开它们——等等，好的， **这条** 绿线——”

托德磕绊着猛吸一口气，把目光投向达米安，站着不动。

“德雷克。”达米安厉声说道，切断了大男孩的叙述。

但是已经有点迟了。

达米安飞快地跑开，在托德冲过来之前一秒钟成功向右急转弯。不幸的是，德雷克的手电筒发出的微弱光线远远不足以照亮房间里的每一个障碍物，达米安被一卷电线绊倒，为了避免压到自己受伤的手而差点失去平衡。他直起身体，然后被踢中胸部。

达米安的头撞向墙壁， **狠狠地** ，他甚至来不及眨一次眼睛来赶走彩色的星星，或者从灼热而粉碎的胸中呼出一口气，托德就又追上他了。

德雷克在大喊，手指在掐着他的喉咙， **他需要呼吸** ——

他奋力反抗，用双手抓托德的胳膊，指甲咬得很深。

托德抓住他受伤的胳膊用力 **扭转** 。

他的尖叫声被扼在喉咙里，黑暗汹涌而来。

达米安想起了他们开始训练他忍受疼痛的那一年。他记得它的阴影，几乎持续不断的痛苦的阴霾，他必须努力把注意力集中在其他事情上，让疼痛变得模糊不清。

他记得他学到了很多不同的伤害方式。破损的气管会先变钝，然后变粘，最后变干，断掉的肋骨会先像是火花，然后是尖细的碎片，最后紧绷，而骨折的胳膊首先燃烧，然后变得虚弱，最后变成累赘的靶子。

他记得那年他从来没有见过母亲，他记得他从来没有问过这是不是出于自愿。

他只知道她最后一次安慰他是在他还是个孩子的时候，在他的训练真正开始之前，当时有什么东西伤害了他，让他浑身像是被火烧一样。他记得那双梳理着他头发的手，一首他不知道名字的歌，一个蝙蝠用翅膀保护世界的小故事。

现在没有歌了。谈话的主题是连接电线，而不是蝙蝠。但是确实有手指从他的头发上滑落，缓解了他头部的疼痛，减轻了胸部剧烈的刺痛，和手臂痛苦的尖叫。

他的头靠在柔软而温暖的东西上。有什么东西在他的头旁边震动，与谈话的节奏一致，达米安逐渐意识到他正躺在某人的腿上。

他悄悄睁开眼睛， **评估周围的环境** ，这门课他学得很不错。

他周围有各种各样的电子碎片。在修理空间中照亮某人的身体轮廓。托德在咒骂。德雷克在指挥。

他躺在德雷克的膝盖上，德雷克的手指在他的头发上。

这个想法令人吃惊，应当引起警惕和警报。他知道如果父亲的其他门徒无助地靠在他脚下，他自己会怎么做。他估计他们也会这样对他，不管他们有没有关于杀人的规定。

毕竟，不杀人并不能避免遭受酷刑。

他应该立即放弃这种有损尊严的姿势，回到一个更加利于防守的状态。他应该记录自己身上的伤，重新评估形势，计算如何逃离。他应该——

提姆的手指很温柔，很久没有人抚摸他的头发了。

达米安闭上眼睛，打算再假装睡一会儿，一小会儿，但他的下一次喘气擦到了肋骨，使得达米安难以抑制地嘶嘶抽气。

手指停了下来。达米安在脑子里发出一个由衷的诅咒。“达米安？”提姆轻声问道。托德沉默了。“达米，你醒了吗？”

达米安挺直身体，打算做出严肃声明，尽管格雷森有这种可笑的习惯，他还是坚持使用自己的 **全名** ——但他的肋骨不舒服地发出吱吱声，提姆的胳膊撑在他的肩胛骨上，然后轻轻把他放回地面。

达米安决定允许它。

“小心点，”提姆粗声粗气地说。他的手指放在达米安的头发上。“你的肋骨断了，你的胳膊也断了。”

“我知道，”达米安喃喃自语，“我能给自己做基本诊断。”

“提姆，”托德打断他，“下一步？”

“呃——你卸下的那条红电，后退两步，连接到第二个引脚上。然后是最后的步骤，接地。”提姆的声音仍然没有超过耳语，达米安意识到他不是刻意的。

“发生了什么？”达米安轻声问道。显然提姆更能胜任这份工作，还不会被狭小空间束缚，所以为什么是托德在布线？达米安昏过去多久了？

“你昏迷了大约十分钟，”提姆用沙哑的声音说，“我们快布好线了——如果杰森是在按照我的指示做的话——我们马上就可以离开这里了。”

托德怒气冲冲地发了一通脾气，但没有进一步发表评论。达米安皱起了眉头，拖着脚步慢慢直起身，抬头看着提姆。

“ **你身上** 发生了什么？”他追问。在微弱的光线下很难看清提姆的脸，但他的眼睛似乎更黑了。“为什么托德要布线？”

提姆的表情很痛苦：“因为他弄断了我四根手指，肩膀脱臼了。”

“我道过歉了。”托德嘟囔。

“我手动不了了，没法排线，所以杰森去做了。”

“我说过我可以帮忙把你的肩膀扭回去。”

“请原谅我现在不想让受伤的肩膀靠近你。”提姆直截了当地说。

“哎哟。”托德回答。

达米安试着再坐起来，这次更慢，提姆拉了他一把。他仍然倚靠着提姆，几乎是半躺在膝盖上。达米安决定不谈这个。

此外，他现在在托德和提姆之间。尽管达米安的胳膊断了，但他显然还是优秀的战斗人员，可以承担适当的职位。

“他攻击了你？”达米安问。

“啊，不是，是我攻击了他。”

“什么？ 为什么？”表演结束，他得分——

“因为他正在伤害你。”提姆轻轻说。

达米安不太确定如何定义他胃里的感觉。每次母亲跟他说话时，都是这种感觉，徘徊在希望和怀疑之间。

“你攻击一个杀人狂——” **为了我** 。达米安说不出口。

“我不 **想** 攻击一个杀人狂，我只是没有别的办法让他放开你。”提姆说。

“这个杀人狂本人只想补充一点，只要你们 **不再把他关在小房间里** ，这一切都能避免。”

“这个杀人狂应该学习比勒死人更好的应对机制。”提姆讽刺地喃喃自语，达米安感觉到他的嘴唇在抽搐。

锁咔嗒一声打开。在达米安完全站直之前，托德就抓住了把手，几乎是把自己从通道里扯出来。

等到达米安和提姆走出房间时，托德已经穿过了半个洞穴，步伐紧张并精神过敏。

达米安转过身去看提姆——停了下来，因为在洞穴的光线下，提姆看起来更糟糕了。他的左肩肿胀，胳膊无力地垂着，右手的几个手指弯成一条直线。他的一只眼睛乌黑，呼吸急促，不均匀。

他的皮肤变得异常苍白，也许这是他身上深色瘀伤带来的反差。

托德不动了，带着一种达米安无法辨认的情绪看着提姆。“我现在可以把你的肩膀复位了。”他说。

提姆看起来很怀疑。

“不信任我，鸟宝宝？”托德问，尖锐的东西滑进他的微笑。

提姆温和地说：“我希望能在一个容易拿到止痛药的地方复位肩膀。”

“佩尼沃思就可以恢复它。”达米安提出。他知道管家不是医生，但是他的技能在处理轻伤时非常有用。达米安自己只有一些断裂伤，很容易就能包扎好。

提姆和托德机警地交换了一下眼神，看了看达米安，又交换了一下眼神。他们看上去很……害怕。

“莱斯利？”托德建议道。

“可能是最好的主意。”提姆同意了。

“好吧，我来开车。”

达米安眯起眼睛：“没有人受重伤，我们都可以在洞穴里得到治疗。”

“你的胳膊断了，需要拍X光片，再用石膏固定，这可不是洞穴里该做的。”

“这是内骨折（不需要清理创口）。”达米安皱着眉头说，“我也不是婴儿。德雷克只是手指骨折和肩膀脱臼，没有必要去看医生。”

“如果我们想避开阿尔弗雷德，那就很有必要。”托德一边说，一边朝车库走去。

“我们为什么要避开佩尼沃思？”

“因为我们在洞穴里本该是安全的，如果他发现我们受伤了，他肯定会杀了我们的。”提姆一边说，一边把达米安赶到洞穴的远端。

“他会吗？”达米安皱起了眉头。他知道这个管家在英国有服役记录，但是不知道他一直保持着他的格斗技巧——达米安当然从来没有见过他在洞穴里训练。但是等等——潘尼沃思负责供应家中所有生活必需品，这就意味着——

“什么，哦，不，达米，这只是一种表达方式。他会给我们一个非常不赞成的眼神，然后责骂我们。我不想面对这个。”

“没有人愿意面对这个，”托德冷冷地说，“连布鲁斯都不愿意。”

“那另一个医生就不会骂我们吗？”当托德转身坐进一辆毫无特征的黑色汽车的驾驶座时，达米安问道。

“不，她也会骂，她只是本来就不负责提供甜点。”

“啊。”所以托德和提姆试图隐藏或至少拖延他们受伤的消息。“很好。”

达米安会继续前进，他依旧能感受到冰冷的冲击，就在格雷森告诉达米安他不能作为队伍的一员被信任时的那种冲击。

达米安 **可以** 作为队伍的一员被信任，他只需要向他们证明这一点。

他们去的医疗机构完全达不到标准，破旧不堪——他们不得不等待。 **他** ，蝙蝠的继承人，不得不 **等待** ——在哥谭这样完全没有法律约束的地方——如果他们的车留在原地没被偷走，达米安会很惊讶的——他不得不忍受一些护士的侮辱，护士问他想不想要一块糖，让他坐着不动拍完全不必要的放射图像——提姆警告性地放在他肩膀上的手是唯一阻止他恶毒谩骂的东西——但他们设法在蝙蝠侠和夜翼之前回到了庄园，偷偷溜进了他们的房间， **还** 没有引起佩尼沃思的注意。

“德雷克。”提姆溜过门口时，达米安喊道。提姆停下来眨了眨眼睛，他的胳膊吊着绷带，呼吸仍然很刺耳——托德答应他会看着提姆，确保提姆在午夜不会停止呼吸，然后他假笑着弄乱了达米安的头发，达米安不喜欢这种假笑——显然他已经筋疲力尽了。

达米安咽了口唾沫。

“什么事，达米？”提姆催促。

那个绰号很可笑，但是 **比恶魔崽子好一点** ，他在心中低声说。

达米安忽略了名字的问题，把注意力集中在更重要的事情上。他不想这么做，但这是关乎荣耀。“我——我想感谢你，”他盯着床说，声音保持平稳，“我欠你一次人情，帮助和保护你——你可以在你需要的时候调用它。”

他继续盯着床看。他不想看到提姆的表情。他不想看到他的脸是否因为得到一张支票而高兴，或者厌恶达米安保护他这个事实。

“达米安，”提姆说，声音仍然刺耳。达米安慢慢地抬起头来——提姆倚在门框上，盯着他。达米安没有认出他脸上的表情。“我保护你不是因为我想要你帮我忙。事情不是这样的。”

哦。达米安又算错了。他已经承认了债务，现在他必须弄清债务 **是** 如何运作的，以及他签下了什么样的协议。

“达米安，保护你是我的 **工作** ，我只需要一句‘谢谢’。”

达米安眯起眼睛看他——从来没有人提起过提姆应该保护他，如果真是这样的话，他的工作做得很烂。

“你是我的小弟弟。”提姆轻声说。

达米安皱着眉头。他们没有血缘关系，达米安也没有做任何可以产生兄弟情谊的事情。“自从我来到这里，我就一直对你怀有敌意。”

“杰森也是，”提姆干巴巴地说，“显然，谋杀是这个家庭表达爱的一种方式。”

“不，只是因为你的脸激起杀人的冲动，”托德站在门口说，“我们在这里聊天的时间越长，被抓住的机会就越小。”

没错。 达米安不想测试潘尼沃斯。早餐应该有华夫饼。

“还有什么事吗？”提姆检查了一下，等待达米安点头，然后继续和托德呆在自己的房间里。

达米安钻进被子，伸出手臂和石膏放在枕头上。

“ **你是我的弟弟** 。”

达米安……以前从未有过兄弟，这需要做进一步的研究。

达米安醒来的时候想到，尽管他受了伤，但这是一个更好的日子。

然后他看到父亲坐在床边，那些希望都破灭了。

“父亲。”达米安说，马上站直了身子。父亲在微笑，但是他的表情看起来很紧张。

“杰森和提姆都告诉我了。”

哦，他早该料到他们会这样，但是在他们串通一气避开阿尔弗雷德之后，他以为——

他早该料到他们会这样。达米安意识到，从门在他身后关上的那一刻起，他们就会把责任推到他身上。

“我没打算锁门，”达米安生硬地说，因为父亲在这一点上已经说得很清楚了。“门不小心扣上了。”

“我知道，我跟杰森和提姆谈过了。”父亲说，身子前倾。

达米安一动不动，他不允许自己退缩。

父亲半路停了下来，皱着眉头说: “达米安……你还好吗？”

“我很好，”达米安说，“我的伤已经得到了治疗，这不会影响我的训练。”

父亲的脸上有东西抽搐了一下。“你不用训练了。”他最后说。

当然。他们上次就威胁过他了。如果他再次违规，会有什么可能的后果，这很合理。

父亲的手放在达米安的肩上时，他一动不动。他希望不要是他摔断的那条胳膊。他清楚地记得托德扭它时它有多 **疼** 。

“达米安，”父亲平静地说，仍然用一种奇怪的表情盯着他，“你等着我攻击你吗？”

达米安对他眨眼。“我违反了规定，”他说，为自己能保持平稳的声音而自豪，“我知道我会受到惩罚。”

父亲的表情变得十分悲伤。他把手从达米安的肩膀上移开，那本来很暖和。“达米安，我告诉过你，我们只在洞穴里的垫子上训练。”

“惩罚不是训练。”

这一次，悲伤变得接近愤怒。“达米安，”父亲坚定地说，“我不会伤害你。”

哦。

“你明白吗？”父亲问，眼神锐利。

“是的。”达米安强迫自己回答。他的胸口有些疼痛。

“你确定吗？”

达米安点点头，他能感觉到自己眼角发痒。

父亲皱起眉头：“你能再说一遍吗？”

达米安花了一点时间在脑子里整理这个句子。“你不会伤害我。”他说。

父亲的脸上露出了笑容。“是的，达米安，”他站起来说，“我们可以在早餐后进一步讨论——我想你一定饿了。”

达米安一直等到父亲离开房间，才开始准备。他有一直到早餐结束那么长的时间，之后他就不知道了，他不该指望有更多。

那些买给他的东西显然不是他的，但是他希望能够他保留他带来的那些。刀藏在他房间的通风口里，他把刀和他到达时穿的全黑连帽外套放在一起。然而，剑在蝙蝠洞里，在一扇锁着的门后面。

达米安想象着自己在问这个问题，不禁颤抖起来。但那是 **他的** 剑。如果他要求换一个新的，母亲会不高兴的。 **祖父** 也不会高兴的。

当他回去后，两个人都不会高兴。

也许父亲会允许，也许他可以请提姆帮个忙。

**“你是我的弟弟。”**

但是一个刺客不被允许做一个小弟弟。

达米安在他的素描面前动摇了。父亲不知道他们——没有人知道他们。但他不能带走他们，不管他多想都不行。联盟不会允许的。他也不能把它们留在这里，这会成为进一步论证他不合格的证据。

他不想烧掉它们。他把它们捡起来，小心翼翼地折叠，他的喉咙变得很粗。托德应该有个打火机。他应该……他必须……

“达米安？”

他愣住了，无情地压抑着眼中的火焰。提姆把头探进房间，他的表情再次变得担忧。

“我——你在干嘛？”

“没什么。”达米安说，扔掉草图，把它们推到床底下。提姆看起来并没有注意到这个动作，他的目光盯着达米安床上的背包。

“我是来叫你吃早饭的，”提姆说着走了进来，“阿尔弗雷德在做华夫饼。”

“我马上就下来。”

“达米，”提姆说——他不允许听起来那么柔和，这不 **公平** ，他不应该——达米安不能——他——

“你还好吗？”

“我 **很好** ，”达米安说，他无法掩饰自己声音嘶哑的样子，所以他选择了进攻。“冒牌货，你一定很高兴，因为你的地位不再受到怀疑了。”

“达米安，”提姆困惑地说，“怎么了？”

“一切都与你无关，你 **这白痴** ……”

“你在哭吗？”

达米安哽咽着哭泣，再也无法抑制住眼泪。

“达米安， **发生了什么** ？”提姆迟缓地把他没有受伤的胳膊搂在达米安的肩膀上，达米安允许这一切发生，即使他 **知道** 这样做既软弱又可悲，但是反正祖父无论如何都不会高兴了，至少这样他可以把头埋进提姆的衬衫里，让它平息他的抽泣。

“是你的伤口，你需要止痛药吗，你——”

“你能——”达米安提着嗓子说，“你能把我的剑给我吗？”

“你的剑？ 是的，达米安，我可以给你，但是为什么——发生了什么——”

“我想把它带走。”达米安平静地承认。

“带着它去 **哪儿** ——”

“怎么回事？”是托德。达米安紧紧地抓住提姆，阻止自己看向门口的冲动。在他冷静下来之前，达米安不想让任何人看到他的脸。

“我——我不知道——他说他想带上他的剑——我想你应该带上把布鲁斯叫来——”

“不！”达米安推开提姆，擦了擦他的脸。“没有必要叫父亲来。我没事。我现在跟你去吃早饭。”

提姆困惑地盯着他。托德面无表情，堵住了门口。“好——吧，”托德说，把这个词拉长了。“这里肯定发生了什么事。”

“没什么事，我们吃早饭要迟到了——”

但是托德的目光已经被吸引到了背包上面。达米安无法阻止他过来，他抑制住夺回包的冲动。托德仍然是这个团队中受人喜爱的一员，他在父亲的指导下行动。

托德打开包，把里面的东西倒在床上。达米安对着一堆刀子皱眉。现在他们知道了他一直藏着武器。

他再也拿不回他的剑了。

提姆整理了一下武器，找到了食物和水瓶。托德盯着那堆东西，皱着眉头。“你打算逃跑吗？”托德问道。

“不。”达米安迅速回答，他的声音恐惧地上升了一个八度。逃跑？在联盟杀手割开他的喉咙之前，他连哥谭市都出不去。

“你好像要去 **什么地方** 。”托德追问道。

“我不是要逃跑，”达米安生硬地说，“这些补给只是为了帮助我返回南达尔巴特。”

提姆和托德都僵住了。

“我去叫布鲁斯。”托德说着，从床上缓缓下来，咕哝着什么没拿到足够的报酬。

“不，你不能——”

“达米安，”提姆制止了他，眉毛皱了皱，“你为什么要回南达尔巴特？”

达米安在身边攥紧了拳头，眼睛又开始发热了。

“我被期望这样做。”

“为什么有人期望你回去刺客联盟？为什么我们第一次听说这件事？”

“如果我——如果我失败了——如果父亲不再希望我在这里——”这话伤害了他，撕裂了他。“如果我没有 **价值** ，我必须回去训练，直到我有价值。我——我让奥·古家族蒙羞了——”

“呃，等等，没人说你失败了。”提姆又保住达米安，把他拽到床上，达米安忍住了眼泪。“布鲁斯肯定希望你在这里，你是他的 **儿子** 。”

“我失败了，”达米安悲惨地重复道，“父亲说我的训练结束了。”他甚至不想去惩罚达米安。他为什么要这么做？达米安是他不愿负担的累赘，跟他保护哥谭市的工作无关。

“好吧，达米，我肯定布鲁斯不是那个意思，他的意思应该是等你的伤好了再说。”提姆又用手抚摸着达米安的头发，但已经没有什么抚慰作用了。这只是又提醒了达米安他有多软弱。“即使他不训练你，他也不会把你赶出去。”

如果他不训练达米安，那他为什么还要留着他？其他人在队伍中都有明确的角色，包括潘尼沃斯。

脚步声沿着走廊传来，在门口停了下来。“好吧，这次是谁被刺伤了——”提姆扭转身子面对着新来的人，达米安让他——“你的 **脸** 怎么了？”

他可以看到格雷森站在走廊上，震惊的表情模糊不清。

“现在不是时候，迪基。”托德粗鲁地说，出现在门口，父亲紧随其后。

“这里发生了什么事？”父亲说，看到那些刀子，他的声音变成了咆哮。

达米安试图站直，但是提姆把他抱在自己没有受伤的胳膊下面。“达米安认为你在强迫他回到南达帕尔巴特。”

格雷森的眼睛进一步睁大，托德扬起眉毛，父亲猛烈地吸气。达米安目不转睛地看着，等待着惩罚。

但是当父亲用手捧着达米安的脸时，他的手很温柔。“达米安，我的儿子。”他轻声说。他用肘轻轻推了一下达米安的下巴，使他直直地盯着父亲的眼睛。

父亲……在哭？

“我发誓，只要我还活着，你就不会回去刺客联盟。”他说，而达米安没有——不可能——

“你是我的儿子，这是你的家，”父亲说，他的拇指擦过达米安脸上的泪痕。“如果拉斯和塔利亚想让你回去，他们必须先过我这一关。”

“还有我。”提姆插嘴说。

“还有我。”格雷森轻声说。

“我会在拉斯和塔利亚找到你之前给他们一枪，小蝙蝠，”托德说，“当然，按照原则，我会给拉斯和塔利亚 **一枪** ——”

“杰森……”三个不同的声音呻吟着。

“你哪儿也不会去，”父亲平静而坚定地说，“我很抱歉让你难过。”

“但是你说过——”达米安低下了目光，无法忍受看他们。“你说过你不会惩罚我的。”

“我没那么说，”父亲说，“更大的惩罚将落在杰森和提姆身上，因为他们本来该照看你。”

“你说过——”达米安咽了口唾沫，“你说过你不会伤害我的。”

停顿了很长时间，很紧张，然后他突然从提姆的胳膊下被拉了出来——达米安惊讶地叫出声，然后就被温暖包围了。

“是的，达米安，”父亲的声音低沉，他的拥抱坚定但不窒息，“我不会伤害你。任何惩罚都不应该 **伤人** 。惩罚应该教会你，你做错了什么，并提醒你，行动是有后果的。惩罚并不意味着 **痛苦** 。 **训练** 并不意味着痛苦。”

达米安还是不明白。没有痛苦应该怎么教学？如果一个惩罚没有伤害，它怎么会有效呢？

但是父亲说他不会回南达帕尔巴特。他还没有失败，不光彩地回到母亲身边。“好吧。”他默认了，然后更靠近怀抱。他并没有主动要求这个。但如果父亲想抱他，达米安就会让他抱。

温暖的身体覆盖在达米安的背上，父亲也微微挪动一只手握住提姆。托德靠在父亲身上时，床吱吱作响。格雷森站在另一边，小心地看着达米安摔断的胳膊。

“等等，”格雷森说，“昨晚发生了什么事？”沉默。

“为什么每个人都受伤了？”没有人说话。

“杰森，你应该负责照看他们！”

“对，那可能是你犯的第一个错误。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者:  
> 达米安是一个被宠坏的小鬼，他怎么敢得到他想要的一切——  
> 作者的长姐思维: 我要把这个男孩包裹在所有拥抱里。
> 
> 受此启发而创作的作品:  
> Panic Room Redux by sword_kallya (works/27583031)  
>    
> 译注：  
> 翻译完啦  
> 朋友们，牛年大吉！我觉得只有那个以为自己生病的小品最好看！  
> 同样也发布在了lofter上  
> https://ayiyaayiya.lofter.com/post/1dbd25da_1cb80065d


End file.
